


Blondie

by apocalyptic_harmony



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blonde, Jokes, Other, anti-bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptic_harmony/pseuds/apocalyptic_harmony
Summary: When teasing backfires, a friendship is formed between two blondes





	Blondie

"Haha looney Luna! You forgot your shoes again!" Two Slytherin girls called as the blonde Ravenclaw walked past. Luna seemed not to realise they were talking to her as she stroked a bowtruckle in her pocket.  
"Hey loony Luna did one of your monsters bleach your hair?"  
"Hey loony! Change your hair! You look like an abominable snowman!"  
A cough echoed through the hall and the two Slytherins turned to see the Slytherin prince looking highly offended. They gasped once they realised what the had done, they had accidentally insulted Draco Malfoy. He slowly touched his hair while scowling at the girls before turning sharply on his heel and walking away.  
"I think your hair looks lovely Draco" The girls called trying to drag themselves out of the hole they had put themselves in.  
Draco stopped before calling out "hey blondie, follow me" to Luna. She slowly followed the Slytherin and before long they were in the library where Draco sat back against his chair scowling and said.  
"I want an anti-bullying committee, I'm sick of stupid insults affecting me, like earlier"  
Luna smiled wistfully before airily saying "Well Malfoy, if you ask professor Dumbledore then I'm sure he could help you"  
Draco scowled slightly at the thought of asking the old man for help, made him feel like a Gryffindor, sucking up to Dumbledore and the other professors.


End file.
